My Wife
by leebonbonie
Summary: YUNJAE/GS/ SEQUEL/ Dia berantakan, ia sudah disentuh, didepan mataku, suaminya yang bahkan belum menyentuhnya karena tak ingin memaksanya. Aku salah menilainya. Dibalik kesederhanaannya yang kupuja, ternyata ia licik dan penuh muslihat.
1. Chapter 1

"MY WIFEY"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, drama (?) . ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, ETC.

Length : 1-Shoot

Rated : T

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

Summary : Dia berantakan, ia sudah disentuh, didepan mataku, suaminya yang bahkan belum menyentuhnya karena tak ingin memaksanya. Aku salah menilainya. Dibalik kesederhanaannya yang kupuja, ternyata ia licik dan penuh muslihat.

..

..  
"saya bersedia"

Aku menoleh kearahnya ketika ia mendeklarasikan kesediannya dalam kalimat sakral dengan nada pelan itu.

Ketika merasa aku menatap beberapa detik padanya, ia ikut menoleh kearahku. Bibirnya bergerak membuka lalu menutup seolah ingin berkata namun ragu, lalu beralih lagi untuk menghadap lurus ke arah orang yang telah menikahkan kami.

Aku sudah beristri. Wanita bernama Kim Jaejoong yang belum kukenal lama namun berhasil masuk kekehidupanku. Ini adalah perjodohan, perjodohan yang tidak kutolak namun juga tidak dengan bahagia kuterima.

Yang kuingat saat itu, aku baru saja pulang kerja disaat dia yang adalah anak dari supir pribadi ku yang beberapa bulan lalu meninggal, datang bersama eommaku dengan wajah lusuh. Kebetulan sekali saat itu adalah minggu-minggu eommaku yang berkoar-koar ingin aku segera menikah dan beberapa kali menawarkan agar aku mau dijodohkan dengan anak kenalannya. Dan dengan wajah berbinar senang bercampur sedih, eommaku berkata dia adalah anak supir pribadiku yang tinggal sendiri dirumah mungil mereka. Kulihat wanita itu sedih namun juga tabah dengan keadaannya. Rupanya ia tidak memiliki saudara, eommaku berkata ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Ada rasa kasihan terselip didadaku ketika membayangkan betapa malangnya dia hidup sendirian didunia yang keras ini. Yang aku tahu dari eommaku saat kami berbicara serius berdua dimalam yang panjang, secara menyeluruh menceritakan tentang Kim Jaejoong seorang. Mereka adalah keluarga yang miskin, ayah dan ibunya punya beberapa saudara, namun karena miskin, saudara dari pasangan Kim tidak mau menganggap dan membantu, malahan keluarga mereka menjauhi keluarga Kim. Dalam hati aku berpikir, lebih baik orang-orang tak punya hati seperti itu menjauhi Jaejoong, bukankah sikap mereka sudah jahat, dan orang jahat perlu dijauhi bukan. Eommaku bercerita panjang lebar dan aku hanya ber oh dan ya saja. Lebih mendengarkan dan berpikir. Ketika eommaku berkata maukah aku menikahinya? bilang eommaku dia adalah wanita yang baik dan sederhana. Itu entah pujian agar aku mau menerima tawaran eommaku atau memang sebuah kejujuran. Yang pasti aku merasa sedikit percaya dan mejawab eommaku dengan "terserah"

Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika aku akan menikah. Selama aku hidup hingga dua puluh sembilan tahun, aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih sekalipun, yang kulakukan hanya berteman, bersekolah dan berakhir bekerja. Pernah aku berpikir jika mungkin aku tidak akan menikah karena aku bahkan bingung bagaiman caranya mencari kekasih. Aku terlalu pendiam dan terkadang dikatakan sombong, walaupun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar seperti itu. Pernah terbesit dipikiranku jika jodohku akan mendatangiku nanti, namun pemikiran itu musnah ketika umurku dua puluh lima tahun, orang bilang mana mungkin jodoh datang jika tidak juga berusaha. Tapi aku kembali mempercayai jika jodoh itu datang pada waktunya, terbukti sekarang aku sedang dikatakan berjodoh dengan Kim Jaejoong. Wanita yang saat ini berdiri bingung di pintu apartemenku. Yang akan menjadi rumah kami.

"kau tidak masuk?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku. Matanya bulat dan wajahnya mungil, kurasa ia memiliki wajah yang baby face, wajah yang tidak seumurnya. Dan aku menyukai sisi itu.

"ah ya aku masuk"

Aku menatap punggungnya dan gerak-geriknya, kepalanya menoleh kekanan kekiri, mungkin meneliti sisi semua ruangan dan barang di apartemen.

"kau mencari kamar kita? pintu di kananmu"

aku hanya menebak jika ia memang mencari kamar kami dan mungkin ragu bertanya padaku, jadi kuberitahu duluan.

Ia menoleh padaku dan mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. Kim Jaejoong sangat tertutup dan pendiam, aku juga pendiam dan kami malah berjodoh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tapi pernah terbesit dalam otakku jika keluarga kami akan menjadi patung-patung yang berjalan di dalam sebuah apartemen. Tanpa percakapan dan dingin seperti angin musim dingin. Aku menepis pemikiran itu dan mengkomando dalam diriku jika akulah yang harus lebih memancing Jaejoong agar lebih bisa bersuara dan terbuka. Ya begitu, karna aku adalah kepala keluarga mulai sekarang.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan Jaejoong terkejut karena sedang dalam posisi ingin membuka resleting gaunnya.

Aku menghampirinya dan mengambil kancingnya untuk kuturunkan.

"panggil saja aku jika butuh"

Dia berdiri tegak seperti tiang berdera, namun kepalanya mengangguk.

"aku mau mandi"

suaranya kecil namun masih bisa kudengar. Tanpa sadar ada rasa ingin menggodanya ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Punggungnya terekspose setengah tubuhnya dan aku menyentuh kulit basahnya yang berkeringat. Mulus dan menyenangkan untuk disentuh.

"mau kugosokkan punggungmu?" aku hanya menggodanya yang terlihat langsung merinding mendengarku. Aku bersumpah hanya menggodanya, namun aku juga malah merinding karena kulitnya membuat otakku kotor, dalam artian tanpa sadar akulah yang malah tergoda. Aku melepas sentuhanku dan mundur selangkah darinya, menjauh.

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud"

ada rasa canggung yang begitu besar diantara kami. Ia berbalik menghadapku dan berkata dengan senyum menenangkan.

"tidak apa, aku mandi dulu"

"Ya" sahutku cepat dan -entah aku bingung dengan diriku.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang tersedia didalam kamar dan aku duduk ditepi ranjang. Merutuki diri sendiri yang berlaku aneh dan tidak wajar. Aku terlalu- kebingungan dan karena pertama kali, ini membuatku banyak berpikir. Aku minta maaf tadi dan aku menyesal karena meminta maaf. Untuk apa aku meminta maaf karena menyentuhnya, aku kan sudah menjadi suaminya, hal seperti itu memang seharusnya bukan, ah molla!, aku sungguh tidak wajar, seperti bukan lelaki jantan saja.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan dia yang muncul sudah berpakaian lengkap, pakaian tidur, piyama bergambar dan aku juga mempunyai satu, sudah tersedia diatas ranjangku,- eh kami.

"aku sudah selesai" dia menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku. Aroma segar terhisap dihidungku dan aku bangkit untuk bergegas mandi. Aromanya menggodaku untuk segera mandi.

.

.  
Ini kecanggungan yang sudah keberapakalinya dari kami. Entah aku bingung memulai. Ini malam pertama kami dan aku bingung harus melakukan apa, aku ragu apakah dia sedang memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku atau tidak.

"apa kau mau melakukannya sekarang a-"

Dia memotong ucapanku dengan kepala menunduk malu.

"bisakah tidak melalukannya hari ini? aku belum siap"

Aku menarik nafas. Ya aku rasa sudah pasti dia belum siap. Dia bahkan menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, bagaimana dia bisa mempersiapkan diri.

"baiklah, ayo tidur saja"

Dan kami hanya tidur dengan posisi saling berpaling. Apakah itu menyedihkan untuk sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah, tidak juga kurasa.

.

.  
Mataku terbuka karena sudah terbiasa bangun jam setengah tujuh dan aku merasa sesak ditubuhku. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan mata tertutup memelukku seperti memeluk guling, erat dan nyenyak. Aku terdiam dan tanpa sadar tubuhku kubuat mematung agar tak membuatnya terbangun. Kurasa lima menit berlalu, dan matanya mengerjap terbuka. Ia menatapku sebentar dan tersenyum lucu sebelum melepasku dengan wajah terkejut.

"maaf" serunya reflek dan ia terduduk bangun. Aku mengikutinya duduk dan memeluknya beberapa detik.

"kita impas" kusempatkan tersenyum sebelum masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.  
Dia bernama Jung Yunho, suamiku yang kurasa baik, aku belum terlalu mengenalnya tapi dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik dan menyenangkan.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan posisi yang begitu mengejutkan. Memeluknya erat dengan posisi sangat memalukan. Istri macam apa aku ini. Menolak malam pertama dan memeluk paginya. Lalu ketika ia memelukku, aku merasa hangat dan langsung menyukainya, menyukai pelukannya dan senyumannya.

Yunho itu memiliki wajah yang sangat berkharisma, -menurutku. Pertama kali bertemu dan melihatnya, aku bahkan tidak berani menatapnya lama. Saat itu aku berdiri hanya selehernya dan dia menatap diam padaku. Aku tanpa sadar cukup memujanya yang memiliki paras yang pernah kuidamkan sebagai pasanganku kelak, dan hebatnya aku benar mendapatkannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika pertemuan itulah yang membuatku bisa menjadi istrinya. Paras seperti itu kenapa dia belum pernah memiliki kekasih?. Mrs. Jung bercerita jika Yunho begitu pendiam dan cukup pemalu sehingga belum pernah memiliki kekasih, tapi sependiam dan sepemalu apa dia sampai tidak pernah menjalin kasih. Tapi aku tidak memikirkan itu lagi karena aku mengetahui jika memang Yunho seperti itu.

Saat ini aku sedang membuat makanan untuk sarapan kami. Aku terlambat bangun, tidak biasanya, mungkin karena bed-nya begitu nyaman dan lembut sehingga tidurku sangat nyenyak.

Yunho sedang menobton tv diruang keluarga, ia mengambul cuti selama 3 hari untuk pernikahan kami. Apartemen ini besar dan lengkap. 2 Kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, ruang olahraga dan beberapa ruang kecil yang belum terisi. Aku menyukai apartemen ini tapi entah kenapa dalam impian berkeluargaku, aku menginginkan mempunyai sebuah rumah dengan taman dibelakang. Ah sudahlah, aku hanya akan merepotkan Yunho jika mengatakan itu.

"eum- Yunho-sshi, ayo sarapan"

sejenak aku bingung apakah panggilanku terhadapnya sudah benar? entahlah. Dia datang dengan setelan baju kaos santai dan celana olahraga, namun itu sudah cukup membuatku berdebar karena memuja kekharismaan suamiku. Ya ia sempat berolahraga beberapa menit didalam ruang beolahraga tadi. Dan aku mengetahui kenapa ia bisa memiliki tubuh yang proporsional itu.

"masak apa?"

aku menatapnya ragu. "omurice?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatku serasa diterpa angin malam. Sejuk.

"ayo makan"

aku mengangguk.

.

.  
Entah kapan kebiasaan ini bermula, tapi setiap bangun tidur aku akan memeluknya. Ia hanya diam dan mungkin tidak menolak. Tubuhnya mungil sehingga aku merasa nyaman memeluknya.

Ini sudah sebulan umur pernikahan kami. Dan aku baik-baik saja walau belum diberi jatah malan pertama. Aku hanya tidak mau memaksanya. Mungkin ia memang belum siap atau takut. Yah aku hanya perlu bersabar dan lebih mendekatkan diri pada istriku yang mulai kucinta ini.

Aku memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas untuk berpamitan berangkat kerja. Rutinitas yang sering kami lakukan agar lebih dekat. Akupun merasa ini berkerja karena Jaejoong mulai bisa membuka diri denganku.

"aku berangkat"

Ia tersenyum. Cantik. dan aku merasa benar tentang orang yang akan menjadi pasangan sejati kita itu, walau bagaimana wajahnya, dia akan terlihat cantik bahkan yang paling cantik dari yang tercantik. Itu terjadi padaku. Bagiku Jaejoong tercantik. Tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong jelek, tentu saja Jaejoong memang sudah cantik.

Aku berangkat dan masuk kedalam mobil, menjalankan mesin dan mulai bergerak pelan, kutolehkan mataku untuk melihat pantulannya yang ada di kaca spion mobil dan aku tersenyum. Ternyata begini memiliki seseorang yang kita cintai. Namun senyumku hilang berganti dengan wajah bingung ketika sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah kami.. Ya Rumah, Jaejoong yang menginginkannya, rumah dengan taman besar agar bisa bermain bersama dibelakang, itu bilangnya dan aku menyetujui usulnya. Menjual apartemen dengan cepat dan membeli rumah ini. Kembali pikiranku pada mobil seseorang yang tadi mampir dirumah kami. Siapa itu? aku gelisah.

Aku sudah menginjak bangunan kantor namun langkahku terhenti karena rasa gelisahku pada Jaejoong. Ah aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari tadi. Aku terus-terusan memikirkan Jaejoong dan lelaki yang datang kerumah kami. Dengan pasti langkahku berbalik dan tujuanku satu, kembali kerumah.

.

.  
Dadaku bergemuruh panas saat melihat dihadapanku Jaejoong sedang berciuman dengan orang yang sempat kulihat tadi. Apakah ini yang selalu Jaejoong lakukan selama aku kerja. Teganya dia menghianati aku. Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya. Rasanya aku mau menangis karena penghianatan ini.

"Brengsek" Teriakku membahana. Orang yang asik memciumi Jaejoong terkejut dan berhenti. Ia menatapku panik dan akan lari sebelum aku mengambil kerahnya dan meninjunya membabi buta.

"brengsek! brengsek! mati saja! sialan!" aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku tapi aku merasa tidak mau berhenti memukuli orang ini sebelum ia mati. Jaejoong yang tadi terdiam dengan nafas memburu menahan lenganku agar menghentikan aksi kesurupanku.

Aku menghempas lelaki itu dan dia terbirit lari dari hadapanku. Aku menatap terluka pada Jaejoong yang dari tadi terlihat lemas. Mungkin mereka sudah lumayan lama menikmati saling bercumbu sehingga Jaejoong terlihat lemas seperti itu.

"pergi dari sini! aku akan menceraikanmu segera! dasar wanita tak tahu diri!"

Setelah itu Jaejoong menangis dan pingsan. Aku menatap tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri beberapa menit. Dia berantakan, ia bahkan hanya memakai bra nya walau masih memakai celana lengkap. Mereka bercumbu, didepan mataku, suaminya yang bahkan belum menyentuhnya karena tak ingin memaksanya. Aku salah menilainya. Dibalik kesederhanaannya yang kupuja, ternyata ia licik dan penuh muslihat. Mungkin ia hanya ingin hartaku agar hidupnya yang selalu miskin itu lebih berderajat. Sialan! aku memutuskan akan menceraiaknnya segera. Kuangkat tubuh pingsannya, kupasangkan pakaiannya dan kuantar kerumah sakit. Didalam hatiku yang paling kecil, aku masih merasa ingin melindunginya walau telah dihianati seperti tadi.

.

.  
Aku kacau! hidupku terasa hampa karena tidak ada Jaejoong. Terakhir melihatnya saat aku mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Sakit hatiku begitu dalam sehingga tidak ingin melihatnya lagi dan memutuskan hanya menulis surat agar meminta perceraian dibulan depan. Aku perlu meminta seluruh keluarga terdekatku agar melihat perceraianku dan itu kurasa perlu sebulan untuk mengumpulkan mereka dan membuat mereka mengetahui siapa Jaejoong dibalik wajah polosnya yang manis. Namun kali ini entah kenapa, dua minggu berlalu dan aku merasa hidupku begitu berat tanpa Jaejoong. Ternyata aku sudah sangat mencintainya seperti air yang akan mengalir turun. Ini menyiksaku. Aku sudah sangat menbencinya, namun juga masih mencintainya. tapi kebanyakan hatiku berkata untuk melupakannya. Sialan!.

Aku berhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara ibu-ibu bergosip didekat rumahku. Bergosip tentang orang cabul yang kini akhirnya ditangkap aparat kepolisian. Tiba-tiba saja diriku yang penasaran seperti remaja tanggung menghampiri kumpulan penggosip itu dan bertanya hal yang tidak seharusnya lelaki dewasa seperti ku urusi.

"orang cabul ditangkap? pernah dikompleks sini ya ahjumma?" anggap saja aku sedang mengakrabkan diri pada warga di lingkungan kompleks rumahku, bukan namja berstatus suami yang tiba-tiba ingin berkumpul dengan ahjumma penggosip. Ya tuhan.

Aku melihat ahjumma-ahjuma itu berbinar melihatku. Aku tersenyum maklum dan kembali memasang wajah penasaran.

"beberapa kali aku melihat orang cabul itu berkeliaran dikompleks kita nak eum-

"Jung Yunho imnida, panggil saja saya Yunho. maaf baru bisa memperkenalkan diri"

"ah ya nak Yunho. itu.. bilangnya orang cabul itu sering berkedok sebagai jasa perbaikan atau sebagainya, ia akan memantau saat pertama kali datang dan selanjutnya ia akan memulai aksinya dengan memberikan obat yang bisa membuat orang lemas dan terangsang agar bisa melayani nafsu bejadnya. ih menjijikan sekali"

ahjumma yang barusan bercerita bergidik jijik membayangkan. Aku jadi malu karena rasa penasaranku lebih dari seorang wartawan dan kembali bertanya untuk meminta cerita lebih, ah memalukan. Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku tidak menjadi namja pendiam dengan perangai sombong? oke ini rasa penasaran ku yang tak bisa dibendung dan sangat dimaklumi jika hal itu terjadi padaku sekarang.

"lalu ahjumma? bagaimana ia bisa ditangkap?"

"hei kau tahu dia bahkan kulihat beberapa kali masuk kerumah itu dan dia pernah sekali kulihat seperti habis dipukuli setelah keluar dari rumah itu"

ahjumma tadi menunjuk ke arah rumahku. Ya itu benar. Rumahku dan Jaejoong. Jadi - aku terdiam. Berdiri seperti tiang lampu lalu-lintas sementara otakku berputar dengan cepat, memproses semuanya agar tersusun rapi dan menjadi jelas.

"terima kasih, permisi ahjumma" aku pamit dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru dan masuk ke rumahku untuk berduduk sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit didada dan kakiku melemas. Pikiranku tertuju pada Jaejoong yang kini tak kuketahui dimana. Ya tuhan aku telah salah. Jaejoong hanya korban. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak bilang. Bodohnya aku melupakan jika akulah yang tidak mau mendengarnya bahkan bertatap muka dengannya lagi. Jaejoong yang penuh pemikiran yang sulit pasti berpikir jika ia sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi seorang istri karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dan bahkan dicumbi didepan suami sendiri, suami yang bahkan belum melakukan hal seintim itu dengannya.  
Aku salah, ya akulah yang salah. bodohnya aku.

Kepalaku rasanya berat dan aku memejamka mata sebentar untuk mengingat senyuman Jaejoong agar aku bisa lebih tenang, tapi sayangnya yang kuingat adalah wajah lemah Jaejoong sebelum pingsan. Wajahnya yang mungkin saat itu begitu lega karena aku datang menyelamatkannya namun juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kasihan sekali Jaejoongku. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Kenapa aku bisa terbodohi seperti ini. Sialll... Jaejoong maafkan aku..

.

.  
Aku tidak tahu jika Jaejoong tidak mengganti nomornya dan bahkan mengangkat teleponku. Aku tak tahu tapi aku begitu bersyukur karena itu.

"Yeobseo, nuguseyo?"

Ya aku memang telah mengganti nomorku karena aku tidak ingin seorang Jaejoong muncul dalam list pesan atau telpon di ponselku. Apakah aku berlebihan? kurasa tidak saat itu. Aku hanya takut terluka karena terbayang hal pahit itu, namun sekarang aku sadar betapa konyolnya aku yang harus mengganti nomor. Seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta saja - eh bukannya Jaejoong memang cinta pertamaku. Ah bisakah aku berbicara dengan Jaejoong saja dan berhenti berpikiran aneh.

"nuguseyo?"

aku merindukan suaranya. Kuharap dia sehat dan mau bertemu denganku karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Suaraku terkeluar dengan lantang seperti orang yang ingin mengancam musuh, aneh sekali, inikah suara orang kelewat rindu. Aku mulai gila sepertinya.

"Yunho-sshi?"

"jangan berani tutup telponku" aku mengatakan itu karena aku mempunyai firasat jika Jaejoong mungkin akan menutup telponku.

"mianhae"

katanya dengan suara lemah penuh penyesalan dan aku terenyuh karenanya.

"tak perlu minta maaf dan temui aku sekarang dirumah!" kataku penuh penekanan. Aku hanya ingin agar Jaejoong masih mengira aku membencinya dan mungkin dia bisa datang padaku dengan wajah menyesal. aku harap perkiraanku benar, karena jika salah mungkin aku akan menjadi duda seumur hidup karena menyesal.

"maaf aku tak bisa ak-"

"sekarang! aku ingin membicarakan perceraian kita!"

"Yunho-sshi bisa mengatur semuanya, aku akan mengikuti"

Inilah Jaejoong, dia menganggap dirinya rendah dan masih merasa jika dirinya tak pantas.

"ini pernikahan kita, aku tak mau mengurusinya sendiri!"

"maaf aku tak bisa, tidak usah membagi harta, aku tidak akan meminta"

"kau kira aku mau membagi hartaku?!"

"maaf"

cicitnya lagi penuh penyesalan. Kasihannya Jaejoongku.

"kesini atau aku akan bunuh diri didalan rumah dengan meminum racun!" ancamku yang tak tahu datang dari mana. Kurasa aku memang berlebihan. nmun ini hanya terjadi untuk Jaejoong, Ya Jaejoong yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Yunho-ah! jangan lakukan itu!"

dia memanggilku lagi seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum karenanya.

"baiklah aku kesana sekarang"

dan aku menyeringai senang. Selamat datang istriku.

.

.  
Aku datang dengan kepala tertunduk tadi. Saat ini aku sedang duduk berhadapan dengan suamiku yang memandangku penuh benci. Salahku, ya salahku. Aku telah menghianatinya walau tidak benar-benat menghianati. Aku bodoh karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dan menjaga hati suamiku. Masih terekam diingatanku Yunho yang memandangku penuh kekecewaan saat itu dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lelaki yang hampir memperkosaku. Dia pasti sangat membenciku saat ini, terlebih aku yang tidak memberitahunya tentangaku yang saat itu dijebak. Yah aku hanya tidak berani membela diri. Sudah sangat beruntung aku sempat tinggal bahagia dengannya dan menjadi istrinya yang saat ini akan melepas predikatku dari istri Yunho menjadi janda. Hah mungkin ini pantas untukku. Aku hanya perlu berlapang dada.

"dimana kau tinggal?" Yunho duduk dengan angkuh didepanku. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan memandangku dari atas ke bawah keatas lagi. Aku baru kali ini melihat Yunho seperti ini dan itu sedikit melukaiku. Ya aku pantas dibencinya, tekankan itu Kim Jaejoong.

"dirumah kami, ayahku" cicitku pelan.

"terserah. kau mau bercerai kan?"

Yunho bertanya seperti itu semakin memberatkanku. Aku tidak mungkin berkata 'ya' karena dalam hatiku tentu saja tidak mau bercerai dengannya, tapi aku harus menjawab apa.

"baiklah masuk kekamar"

perintah Yunho kuturuti dan aku menunduk saat berlalu darinya menuju kamar kami. Yunho kulihat sekilas masih menatapku tajam.

Aku sudah didalam kamar dan ia juga sudah masuk. Sempat menguci pintu yang membuatku menyerngitkan alis namun ku tepis pemikiran tentang itu, yang terpenting sekarang untuk apa Yunho menyuruhku kekamar?

"aku mempunyai dua pilihan untukmu"

aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali menunduk seperti terdakwa yang tidak berani mendengar hukumannya.

"tidak bercerai dan lakukan malam pertama saat ini juga atau tidak bercerai dan lakukan malam pertama malan ini juga. pilih yang mana?"

Suara Yunho terdengar lantang dan penuh penekanan. Aku merona malu pada dua pilihan itu. Malam pertama yang selalu kutakutkan. Tapi dibalik itu tidak ada kata 'bercerai' dan aku merasa begitu lega karenanya. Namun aku sedikit bingung.

"Yunho-ah"

aku menatapnya meminta pejelasan, Tapi Yunho tidak mengerti itu.

"kau terlalu lama. aku memerintahmu untuk melakukannya saat ini juga!"

dan aku memejamkan mata ketika Yunho mengangkatku dan menghempaskanku ke bed empuk kami.

"aku sudah mengetahui jika orang itu adalah seoranh cabul yang menjadi buronan karena selalu meresahkan warga"

Yunho sudah mengurungku dibawahnya dan berkata lirih tentang itu.

"maaf karena saat itu tidak membiarkanmu menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Aku menyesal"

"aku lah yang harus meminya maaf"

kataku dan Yunho tidak melanjutkan sesi penyesalan kami karena Yunho sudah menciumi seluruh area wajah dan leherku dengan nafsu.

"kita akan benar-benar melakukannya saat ini, siap tidak siap kau harus siap sayangku"

aku merona malu.

.

"a-aku siap"

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.  
Hai.. lama tidak muncul dan datang dengan fic yang hmm entah.. aneh ya..wkwk.. aku hanya menyalurkan sesuatu yg tiba-tiba hinggap dikepala.

.  
semoga aja bacanya gk bngung ya..hehe..

.  
MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

"MY WIFEY"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, drama (?) . ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, ETC.

SEQUEL

Rated : T

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

Summary : Dia berantakan, ia sudah disentuh, didepan mataku, suaminya yang bahkan belum menyentuhnya karena tak ingin memaksanya. Aku salah menilainya. Dibalik kesederhanaannya yang kupuja, ternyata ia licik dan penuh muslihat.

.

.  
Kami saat ini sedang dikamar dengan pelampuan temaram. Aku terbaring pasrah dibawahnya dengan mata terpejam. Ini adalah hari kedua aku kembali kerumah dan Yunho kembali meminta hal yang malu untuk kusebutkan. Setelah permasalahan kami kemarin yang juga pertama kalinya keperawananku direnggut sakral olehnya, aku tetap saja merasa ketakutan dan malu.

"jangan merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Kemarin?"

Aku membuka mataku yang dari tadi kupaksa terpejam karena takut merasakan sentuhan tiba-tibanya perlahan menyerang. Menatap mata teduhnya yang bersamaan mencetak senyum menenangkan kearahku. Yunho begitu sabar dan aku beruntung mendapatkan lelaki ini sebagai pendampingku didunia yang keras ini.

"aku hanya h-ng gu-gugup"

Ia terkekeh geli melihat kegelisahanku dan aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Malu ku sudah diubun-ubun kurasa.

"tapi aku menginginkanya malam ini"

aku merinding atas bisikannya ditelinga kiriku dan merasakan jika jantungku akan lepas hanya karena bisikan lirihnya. Astaga.

Aku menahan nafas saat Yunho sudah menciumi anggota tubuhku dan menyentuhku dengan tangan-tangannya di mana-mana, mengabaikan ketakutanku yang masih terkubur rapi didalamku. Bagaiman ini? aku masih labil dalam hal ini.

"sayang, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawahmu"

Mataku melotot dan refleks aku terduduk. Teringat sesuatu yang cukup fatal karena telah terlupakan olehku.

Aku lupa memberitahukan Yunho jika aku-

"mianhae Yunho-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu jika aku menstruasi"

Aku menutup mata paksa dengan kepala menunduk. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Ini lah yang terjadi jika aku sedang resah dan begitu meragu. Semua keadaan bisa terlupakan olehku. Lagipula ini juga karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba meminta setelah kedatangannya dari kantor dan membuatku blank cukup lama.

"mwo!"

Yunho memekik seperti kucing yang diinjak ekornya dan tentu saja aku terkejut hampir jantungan akan reaksinya.

Dia bangkit dariku dan berdiri mematung dengan wajah syok menatapku. Sedangkan wajahku mencetak senyum tak enak padanya.

"mianhae Yunho-ah"

Posturnya yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah melongo dan mata yang dipaksa membesar membuatku tanpa sadar terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti Yunho mencetak wajah seperti itu. Itu menggelakkanku.

"kenapa malah tertawa?"

Wajahnya menyerngit serius memandangku antara marah dan penasaran dan aku tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun dengan reaksinya yang seperti itu. Malah meneruskan aksi terkekehku.

"hanya saja reaksimu berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak bisa hingga seminggu ini Yunho-ah"

.

.  
Entah nasib sial apa yang sedang menyakut didiriku. Kemarin adalah hal yang paling hebat yang pernah kualami bersama Jaejoong. Dan setelah aku merasa aku mulai ketagihan dan merencanakannya akan melakukannya setiap hari bersama Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja petih menyambar kepalaku yang membuatku tiba-tiba serasa disuruh berputar selama lima puluh kali oleh guru olahraga. Mungkin satu yang membuatku lega adalah aku belum benar-benar 'berdiri' saat sadar tanganku yang saat itu menyentuh kain yang menutupi privasinya berbeda dari kemarin, dan aku tentu saja langsung bertanya padanya.

Anehnya Jaejoong malah menertawaiku atas hal yang membuatku kecewa sekaligus ingin merengek seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang diambil permennya. Dia bahkan berkata dengan wajah terkekeh cantiknya bahwa ia hanya tidak bisa melakukan itu selama tujuh hari yang berarti aku harus berpuasa selama itu dan rencana cukup erotisku semingguan ini harus kutahan. Demi Tuhan tidakkah cukup aku sudah menahan selama satu bulan lebih semenjak kami menikah dan setelah merasakannya sekali, aku harus kembali menahannya. Tidakkah ini nasib sial yang benar-benar membuatku ingin menggigit karet.

Jaejoong yang tadi terkekeh mengganti wajahnya dengan senyum menenangkan dan aku hanya diam ketika ia berdiri mengahadap padaku yang berdiri disisi ranjang.

"maaf ya"

Suaranya lembut seperti kapas dan lirih seperti pendongeng yang handal sehingga aku terlena. Ya Tuhan sepertinya aku tambah mencintai wanita ini. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kurun waktunya bahkan belum sampai tiga bulan semenjak kami saling bertatap wajah. Hebat sekali.

Ia mengatakan itu sambil menarik rata bibirnya berlawana arah hingga menipis. Matanya menatapku sebentar lalu memelukku hangat.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada cerukan lehernya dan mengeratkan pelukan kami.

"kau jahat sekali, apa kau sedang balas dendam?"

Dan dia kembali terkekeh.

.

.  
Ini sudah hari yang keenam saat Jaejoong mengatakan jika ia sedang mendapatkan bulan istimewanya. Demi Tuhan aku bahkan mengingat dan menghitung harinya. Tidakkah ini kekanakan? tidak juga. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas seorang suami semestinya setiap malam kepada istrinya dan membuatnya menjadi rutinutas yang teratur.

Aku baru pulang dari kantor setelah lembur melahkan dan disambut Jaejoong dengan senyuman segar diruang tamu. Dia pasti sedang menonton drama yamg akhir-akhir ini sedang ia gemari. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"drama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan aku tersenyum. Ah aku lupa belum menciumnya. Kepalaku refleks mendekat dan mengecupnya kilat. Menghasilkan wajah merona sekaligus terkejut darinya. Selalu seperti ini istriku. Lucu sekali.

"baiklah aku mandi dulu"

Aku hampir beranjak namun Jaejoong menahan lenganku. Wajahnya tampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tetap ia beranikan untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatku merekahkan senyum lebar.

"aku sudah selesai" katanya malu-malu. Sebenarnya pernyataannya cukup ambigu, tapi karna insting seorang suami, aku langsung mengerti apa arti dari kalimatnya tadi.

"benarkah?" aku hanya memastikan.

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah kembali seperti meragu lagi. Jaejoong punya pengalaman mengerikankah tentang hal seperti itu sehingga ia selalu takut dan resah. Nanti akan kutanya. Ah tidak, jangan nanti. Sekarang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ini tentang Jaejoong, istriku dan aku harus mengetahuinya secara lengkap karena hal ini sangat bersangkutan dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Terutama biologisku.

"Sayang, maukah kau mengatakan kepadaku kenapa kau selalu terlihat takut jika kita akan melakukannya?"

Aku mengurungkan niat ku yang akan mandi dan kembali duduk disampingnya.

Jaejoong menunduk dengan bibir yang digigit di bagian bawah.

"tapi aku malu mengatakannya"

"katakan saja. Jangan malu pada suamimu sendiri" kataku dengan sabar.

"aku pernah menonton film eum -'itu' dan itu membuatku takut karena mereka melakukannya secara kasar. Aku jadi selalu mengingat itu saat mendengar kata sex atau bercinta"

Wajah Jaejoong merah dan menunduk lebih dalam. Kurasa ia malu dalam tingkat teratas.

"ternyata seperti itu"

Aku diam beberapa detik. Jaejoong juga tidak bersuara. Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi di antara kami namun aku memecahnya didetik ke lima belas dengan suara lantang yang kupunya.

"akan kuubah ingatanmu tentang bagaimana bercinta itu jika kita yang melakukannya" dan aku tersenyum mesum dengan tangan yang menariknya berdiri.

.

.  
Ini bukan lagi masalah tentang aktivitas malam kami yang pernah membuatku merana beberapa kali. Ada permasalah sederhana namun menjadi rumit yang kali ini hinggap di rumah tangga kami. Ini tentang Jaejoong yang ingin berkerja sebagai pegawai disebuah perusahaan. Dia telah mengirimkan spesifikasinya untuk melamar pekerjaan dan itu tidak dalam sepengetahuanku.

Aku lupa mengatakan pada Jaejoong jika aku tidak ingin pasangan rumah tanggaku berkerja. Aku ingin anae ku hanya menjadi eomma atau istri yang baik dan mengurus rumah tangga dengan seharusnya. Namun ternyata Jaejoong memiliki pemikiran yang lain.

Dia duduk dipinggir bed kami dengan nafas memburu dan wajah masam. Aku memandang diam padanya.

"aku akan memikirkan lagi. Memilih untuk tidak berkerja atau berkerja"

Dia masih bersikeras dan aku menghela nafas karenanya.

"ayolah sayang. Bekerja akan membuatmu kelelahan dan kerepotan ketika kita mendapatkan malaikat-malaikat kecil nanti dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

"kumohon Yunho-ah. aku menginginkannya"

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan mata terpenjam. Ternyata Jaejoong sangat keras dengan pendiriannya dan aku baru mengetahui jika hal ini mengesalkanku yang memang menyukai jika semua teratur sesuai arahku.

"kita bicarakan lagi besok. Sudah sangat malam dan kita harus beristirahat" kataku lemah dan menghela diriku dibed kami.

"ayolah tidur Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong nampak masih kesal dan malas-malasan berbaring disampingku. Ini cobaan keberapa di pernikahan muda kami dan aku harus bisa mengontrol semua ini agar menjadi tenang kembali.

"kita bicarakan lagi dengan kepala dingin besok" aku mencium dahinya dan mendekat untuk memeluknya. Jaejoong terasa sudah melunak padaku. Sesuatu yang keras hanya bisa dilawan dengan lemah, begitulah seharusnya.

.

.  
Aku sedang kesal pada suamiku. Ia tidak memperbolehkanku berkerja dengan alasan yang menurutku sangat tidak- antisipasi wanita- Aku berkerja karena aku merasa aku bisa berkerja sambil mengelola rumah tangga kami. Lagi pula dari dulu memang keinginanku untuk berkerja karena aku sudah disekolahkan oleh Appa setinggi semampunya mungkin dan aku harusnya memanfaatkan studyku itu.

Pagi ini aku tidak berselera untuk memasang wajah segar berbinar senang kepada suamiku seperti biasa karena rasa kesalku padanya. Ia sepertinya masih keras dengan keinginannya untuk tidak memperbolehkanku berkerja dan itu membuatku kesal karena aku merasa ditahan-tahan atas keinginanku.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu"

Dia berseru dimeja makan. Sedang memakan sarapannya sedang aku mencuci piring kotor diwastafel, diam tidak menyahutnya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Kau tidak perlu berkerja jika kau merasa resah dengan keuangan kita. Aku masih sangat mampu untuk membiayai hidup kita"

Sebenarnya mungkin ia tidak menyombong tapi aku malah merasa jika ia menyombong padaku dan aku menjadi semakin kesal.

"bukan begitu!- aku hanya ingin berkerja"

Kataku lirih diakhir kalimat sedangkan aku merasa mataku menjadi pedih. aku pastikan nada suaraku akan bergetar jika aku berbicara satu kata lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa begitu lemah melawan suamiku sendiri.

"hiks" akhirnya isakanku lolos dengan tak tahu malunya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapan suamiku dan aku merasa malu serta kesal bersamaan.

Yunho datang membawa kehangatan seperti selimut dipundakku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"cengeng sekali"

Aku malah bertambah merengek karena ia mengejekku dengan nada setengah tertawa. Bukannya menenangkanku.

"sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keinginan keras itu?"

"aku hanya ingin berkerja" cicitku pelan.

"karena bosan dirumah?"

Aku menggeleng. "hanya ingin. Aku pernah menginginkan berkerja sebagai pegawai disuatu perusahaan dan kali ini aku berhasil mendapatkannya"

Yunho membawaku pada pekukannya lebih erat dan sesegukanku teredam sempurna karenanya.

"baiklah. Ku ijinkan"

Aku tersenyum. Namjaku ini memang yang terbaik.

.

.  
Mataku dipaksa melotot oleh otot refleks didiriku dan panik menyerangku tiba-tiba hanya karena sebuat panggilan telpon.

"saya akan segera datang!"

Jaejoong kecelakaan! Dikantornya! Entah apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan baru berkerja selama seminggu dan sudah mendapatkan kecelakaan kerja seperti itu. Ya Tuhan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Panikku menjadi-jadi ketika pikiran buruk berputar dikepalaku.

Kakiku sudah di rumah sakit depan ruang rawatnya dan aku membuka pintu kamarnya seperti benteng yang bersemangat menabrakkan tanduk kearah titik merah.

Kulihat dia terdiam meringis dengan tangan memegang kepalanya yang terperban rapi ditempatnya. Seketika mataku serasa memiliki laser.

"Jaejoong-ah! kepalamu?!"

Dia diam namun tatapannya ketakutan karena -mungkin melihat wajahku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berkerja! lihat dirimu! aku hampir mati karena cemas! orang yang memberitahukan keadaanmu kepadaku seperti mengatakan jika kau akan mati saat itu juga! kau tak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku yang saat itu sedang presentasi didepan klient! kau mau membunuhku hah?!"

Aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan detik berikutnya aku melihat wajah Jaejoong memucat karena amarahku yang seperti ledakan larva.

Seketika aku memeluknya dengan kecepatan yang paling bisa kubuat. Aku tidak sadar tadi. Amarah memang sulit dikontrol ketika panik muncul secara berlebih.

"Maaf. maafkan aku. aku terlalu panik tadi"

Kurasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang sempat menegang mulai melunak dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Jaejoong pasti sangat ketakutan padaku tadi.

"kepalamu tidak parah kan?"

Aku berkata lirih dengan posisi yang masih memeluknya.

"mianhae Yunho-ah. Hiks Hiks"

"ssthht.. jangan menangis"

Aku mengelus pundaknya lembut dan mengeratkan pelukan kami. Tangannya mencengkram lenganku cukup kuat dan ia meredam tangisnya didadaku.

"maafkan aku"

"tidak apa. Kepalamu tidak parah kan?"

Aku melepas pelukan kami agar bisa menatap wajahnya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"tadi itu kejadiannya aku sed-"

"nanti saja kita bicarakan" aku memotong perkataannya dengan cepat.

"istirahatlah, aku akan duduk disampingmu"

Aku duduk di sofa sebelah ranjang pesakitannya dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku tadi pergi dari kantor dengan pikiran yang tidak sama sekali memikirkan akibat kaburnya aku dari ruang rapat.

"Yunho-ah. aku memiliki kabar baik untuk kita"

Aku menoleh dari ponselku yang sedang mengetikkan pesan-pesan tentang pekerjaan kantor ke arah wajah Jaejoong yang sudah kembali segar.

"kabar apa?"

"aku hamil"

Dia mengatakan secepat hatiku hampir membeku namun kembali menghangat. Kabar yang begitu singkat namun membuatku serasa sempurna sebagai suaminya. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya lagi.

"benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk.

"maka jangan berpikir untuk berkerja lagi setelah ini. Hanya boleh berkerja jika anak kita sudah tiga tahun!"

Jaejoong melepas pelukanku dan menatap sebal kearahku. "Shiro! itu masih empat tahun lagi"

Aku mencubit besar pipinya. "tidak ada penolakan, penawaran dan pengecualian. Ini mutlak!"

Lalu terdengar suara mengadu yang hampir mirip seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang minta dibelikan balon.

"Yunho-ahh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
END

.  
Ni dikasih sequel deh.. kemarin yang minta, wajib baca dan review ya.. ehehe.. padahal malas ngasih sih.. soalnya bngung gmna ngepublishnya.. Let me tell you. Kemarin sy bisa ngepublish karna make wifi mcd. Maka, jika ni sequel terpublish, entah wifi siapa yg terselip di hp..wkwk.. Sedih kan? iya emnk. Entah knpa skrng pake paket data gk bsa.. ffn cma bisa dibuka klo makenya wifi.. kampus sudah menjadi mitos jika memiliki koneksi wifi dan sya pasrah dengan itu. Complicated deh pkoknya #bahasa-,,-#. Dan apalah daya provinsi sya yang memiliki pohon yang rapi seperti gigi Jaejoong sehingga t-sel memilih kasih untuk tak melancarkan dirinya untuk bisa membuka situs tempatku berekspresi lewat tlisan. #ini ocehan gaje. abaikan saja# hihihi

.  
Mau tanya donk. Suka pov Yun atw Jae? jwb di kotak  
REVIEW YOO.. OKhai..  
yg jwab bkal dpt calon suami kya Yun deh nanti

.  
THANKS BEFORE


End file.
